


too early for this

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: The staff wonders why you’re so secretive of your personal life, then the president lets it spill why.
Relationships: Sam Seaborn/Reader
Kudos: 3





	too early for this

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr, psychiatristreturning

The senior staff was book smart, but not street smart. Applications of their knowledge was not their strong suit. And you had outwitted them, which wasn’t extremely impressive. While you knew almost every aspect of everyone’s personal life, nobody knew anything about your life. Instead of spending your days off in the White House you stayed home, you often had to go home earlier than others. And no one knew why. But it wasn’t because you didn’t want anyone to know you just didn’t like to broadcast that you had a thirteen-year-old daughter. Especially being only 30, not everyone would respect you knowing that you had a child when you were 17. But in your mind it made you stronger. Putting yourself through law school was a feat by itself. But with a newborn? Wonder Woman. 

But you thought that maybe your fellow staffers knew. 

You thought wrong. 

~~~~

“Mr. President, I don’t think you understand. You can’t just make empty promises at the moment. Because in two weeks this speech will be brought up, and you will be wreaked by the republicans.” you said exasperated at the president. 

Sam rolled his eyes, “No one will care, Y/N!” 

The president, who had been watching the conversation like a therapist, he took off his glasses and spoke up, “Sam, I’m sorry, but I must go with, Y/N. This is not the time to give the republicans something to bug me about.” 

The tired speechwriter began to protest, “But!-” 

Bartlet waved his hand dismissively, “No. It’s too early for this. Thank you everyone.” The staff began to exit, a chorus of ‘Thank you, Mr. President’ echoing. Then he spoke again, “Before you go,” everyone turned back, “how’s your daughter doing Y/N?” 

Even though you weren’t looking you knew everyone was shocked, feeling their stare on you, you answered, “Alyssa’s wonderful. She has a band concert tomorrow night. Saxophone player.” 

The president nodded, “Wonderful! I hope it goes well.” 

“Me too.” You turned on your heel and walked through the staff. Still gaping at you. 

Stumbling down the hall to your office, you realized that the president clearly didn’t know that the staff wasn’t aware of Alyssa’s existence. Your office was suddenly your refuge for the day. Drowning yourself in your work you waited until 3:15. When you knew Alyssa would be on the bus. You met with the normal groups, avoiding the senior staff at all costs. Until Sam dropped in. He sat quietly in a chair in front of your desk. 

No one spoke, until Sam said, “How old is your daughter?” 

“Thirteen.” you quietly answered. You looked up at Sam, his eyes were wide as he thought about it.

“You were seventeen.” 

“It was a party, and I was drunk-” 

“Y/N it doesn’t matter to me. She’s your daughter and I love you, okay.” He reached his hand across your desk to your face, lifting your chin gently. 

“You love me?” 

“I really do.” you threw all caution to the wind as you stood up and walked around the desk to Sam, who stood up as you grabbed his shirt and roughly kissed Sam. He quickly melted into the kiss. This being all both of you had ever wanted. As your daughter had heard for years. 

~~~~

That night you got home, you had a dreamy smile on your face. “What’s got you so smiley mom?” Alyssa questioned. 

“So, you remember Sam, right?”


End file.
